Scary Stories ReTold
by TheTeenTitanMonix
Summary: Stories to give you chills.Make you laugh.Make you cry. Take a look inside...if you dare.
1. The Bride

Hmm… well I was reading a book and thought it would be a good idea to write this.

I don't own Teen Titans or Any the Stories I got my Idea from.

**_Scary Stories Re-Told…_**

_**The Bride**_

**_There once were two young lovers…. They had just gotten married._**

"_I love you Gar…"_

"_I love you too Rae…"_

"_Don't even leave me…"_

"_I never will…"_

"_Do you promise…?"_

"_I swear it on my life…it's till death do you part remember…"_

"_Only till death?"_

"_Even after Raven, nothing will take you from me…"_

"_Well if you say so…"_

_**On the day after their wedding they had the biggest celebration jump city had ever seen…Almost everyone in the city was invited.**_

"_Congratulations, hope you both have a long and happy marriage…"_

"_Thank you very much; I'm sure we will…right Rae"_

"_Of course Gar…We will be together forever and always…"_

"_May I have this dance?"_

"_Sure"_

_**They danced until they saw it was 3:15, it was time for hide and seek.**_

"_Hey, its time for hide and seek…Want to play?"_

"_Aww, why ruin the moment?"_

"_Come On we can dance the rest of the night after we find everyone…"_

"_Okay then, I should have picked another dress…this one is too long and it keeps getting stuck on things…So count till 100 and don't cheat okay!"_

"_What ever you say love…"_

**_And so he started counting very slowly, while Raven and the others went all over the place to hide. _**

"_95…94…"_

**_They were near an abandoned building which was partially burned down. Her dress had gotten stuck on a piece of rubble and had gotten ripped._**

"_89…88…87…"_

_**Raven went inside looking for the best place to hide; the building was about a fourth of a mile away so she was practically alone**_

"_79…78…76…"_

_**She climbed the stairs to the second floor and wanted to check if anyone was outside.**_

"_65…64…63…"_

**_That's when it all went horribly wrong; she leaned over the window and fell two stories breaking her neck. _**

"_50…49…48…47…"_

_**There was a small hole there so she was out of sight…She had died instantly…**_

"_30…29…28…27…26…"_

_**If she had been alive… nobody would have heard her screams… she was dead to the world…**_

"_18…17…16…15…14…13…"_

_**Garfield and everyone else didn't know what had happened… they were busy hiding themselves.**_

"_5…4…3…2…Ready or not guys here I come…Raven… you can hide from me…"_

**_One by one the guests were found; as time passed and the last of the guests were found…He got more and more worried…_**

"_Okay you win Raven… you can come out now…"_

"_Yeah he found all of us already…"_

"_Ms.Logan….!"_

"_Come out already…"_

"_It's not funny anymore Rae…its getting late… we wont get to dance…"_

_**Hours passed, they searched high and low… but nobody thought about the building…**_

_**And so the guests left one by one until only Gar and his old team members remained. They searched all around town.**_

"_Maybe she didn't like me…what if she went with someone else?"_

"_She wouldn't do that Gar…"_

"_Maybe she's hurt…or got raped or something…"_

"_We'll keep looking but I'm sure she's fine…"_

**_And so they searched a searched, days went by…then weeks…and months. But with every passing day he felt his soul die a little more. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, and he wouldn't talk to anyone._**

_**His heart was broken, his soul was torn. He did not want to live anymore. With out her, he felt empty inside.**_

"_Why did she leave me…what did I do, I would give anything to see her again…_

_Anything…"_

_**But he fell into even deeper depression as the years went by with still not sign of her.**_

_**First 5…then 20… and finally he had grown old. **_

"_I just wish I could know what happened to her…I would die a happy man…"_

_**And so he decided that he wanted to die where his last moments with her had been. Wearing the same clothes he had worn that day he walked around the park.**_

_**He hoped that in some way it would make him feel better, but it did not.**_

"_Where'd you go Rae? Why did you leave me! Why!"_

_**He screamed to no one, slamming his fragile hands into the dirt.**_

_**When he grabbed a hand full of dirt he noticed that there was a small piece of purple cloth in it.**_

"_What the… this can't be…"_

_**His heart started beating faster in amassment, he sniffed it and then he followed the really old and faint trail. It wasn't easy, but he found it.**_

_**He ran up the stairs and then stopped dead in his tracks, he saw the window.**_

"_Oh my god…"_

_**It still had a small strip of cloth covered in dry blood. He recognized it was part of her dress and it was her blood.**_

"_Holy…my goodness…"_

_**Looking over the window sill he saw a pile of dirt and debris, and a glitter of gold. He just jumped out the window, breaking his legs and getting deeply wounded by shards of glass.**_

"_Agh…ow…Oh please be Raven…"_

_**He dug through all the debris and found… her skeletal remains. She was just bones now, but was still fully dressed and had her ring.**_

"_Oh Raven… you did love me… I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner…"_

_**He kissed her skull, not caring if it was gross. But his fragile old body was starting to shut down.**_

"_Hey, you owe me the last dance…'_

_**He hugged her skeletal remains and died… finally at peace…Together forever and always with his one true love…**_

_**The End**_

**_Hey guys, how was this one? Bad? Review and tell me what couple you want to see in the next story. I'm getting my story ideas from _**

**_The Scary Stories Treasury by Alvin Schwartz_**

**_So if you guys have the book well chose a story and a couple and I'll try to write it._**


	2. Something Was Wrong

Hey guys, my summer vacation is going to be over in like 4 days so I'm kind of rushing my stories. I apologize if my stories suck, don't make sense or something like that.

I don't own teen titans or blah de blah you know already…Because they dont suck like my stories do.

**_Scary Stories Re-Told_**

_**Something Was Wrong**_

**On one sunny day, Terra found herself walking down an unfamiliar street.**

**She had no idea how she had gotten there, or why she was there. **

"_Where am I? What time is it… were is everybody…"_

**She kept walking on that same path; she couldn't remember what she had been doing earlier. As she walked by someone, the person would scream and run.**

"_Hey I'm not evil anymore! What the hell!"_

"_Get away from me, don't hurt me!"_

**They simply ran, but she figured that they still thought she was a heartless bitch. But that was years ago, she kept walking until she was near the mall.**

"_Maybe I'll go buy some shoes…"_

"_Don't come in here you…dead whore!"_

"_I'm not dead… and you… how dare you call me a whore… I've only slept with like…one…two…"_

"_Go away!"_

"_Okay…geeze …moody much?"_

**Every person she passed by called her a dead whore or bitch, and she was getting really annoyed.**

"_Oh come on! Its not like you people haven't slept with more than one person…"_

"_The nerve of some whores…"_

"_Jimmy covers your ears son!"_

"_Don't look at the evil bitch!"_

"_Will you stop calling me that?"_

**And now very angry at this point she walked away, sending another group of people running for the hills.**

**She took out her cellphone and dialed Garfield's phone number, but a maid answered.**

"_Who is this?"_

"_I'm the house keeper"_

"_Can I talk to Gar?"_

"_Mr. and Ms Logan are not home right now…"_

"_What? Where are they?"_

"_They're at a funeral, Ms Markov got shot near a whore house yesterday…"_

**End**

_**I have nothing against Terra; I'm sorry for using whore and bitch in this story. I'm a Terra fan, I only wrote this so that the Terra Haters won't be mad at me. And maybe so someone somewhere will have a good laugh.**_

_**Once again I got the idea from**_

_**The Scary Stories Treasury by Alvin Schwartz.**_

_**So review and (Refer to previous chapter end note) any requests?**_


	3. The Wreck

Yay! Someone liked the second chapter; well I'm going to write a Robin & Starfire story. I warn you, the titans are out of character in practically every story I write so… don't fn reminding me… geeze. People always complain about that…anyway now that I said it… onward.

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**The Wreck**_

**Richard and Kori went to the same high school, went to the same classes, talked to each other every once in a while… but were never 'real' friends. **

"_So Kori are you going to the dance tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah, but if you're trying to ask me out… the answer is no."_

"_Oh come on Kori, how can you deny the stone charm?"_

"_Sorry Vic but I don't feel like going with anyone to the Halloween dance"_

"_Fine… if you say so…"_

**Richard would not accept someone's company either.**

"_I told you already… I-don't-want-to-go-with-someone!"_

"_Aww come on Richard, don't be such a dick"_

"_Well maybe it seems that way, but I'm just not up for a date okay.."_

**And so the next day…**

"_So you'll be at the dance right Kori?"_

"_Yeah, I'm just going to run a few errands"_

"_Okay, drive safely"_

"_Oh come on vic, I always keep my eyes on the road…"_

**And that was the last time someone saw her, that is until the dance.**

"_Hey, nice party…"_

"_Oh, Kori! I didn't see you come in!"_

"_Well it was raining earlier and was looking for someplace to crash, so I decided I might as well come here"_

"_Oh that's cool, want to dance?"  
_

"_Sure, why not… the night is still young"_

**And so they danced, Richard was starting to fall in love.**

"_Hey, um it's getting late"_

"_Oh yeah, so… do need a ride?"_

"_Yeah, I almost crashed my car earlier…"_

"_Okay come with me then"_

**Richard talked to her while he drove, he had never felt like this. He was now sure that he was in love. But then Kori told him that she wanted to get out.**

"_Are you sure ? Because I could take you all the way home…"_

"_No its okay, I can walk from here…"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, oh and be careful the road gets a little bumpy up there…"_

"_Okay… oh here I want you to have this…"_

"_Aww… this is the cutest bracelet I have ever seen… thank you"_

**And so he drove on, and indeed the road was rough. He nearly swerved off the road.**

**But then from the corner of his eye, he saw a car wreck.**

"_Oh my lord, maybe that person needs help!"_

**He ran out of his car, it looked like it had barely happened an hour or two ago.**

"_Miss, are you…"_

**The person was dead, but that wasn't why he was left speechless… the girl was Kori. She was wearing the bracelet he had given her 2 minutes ago.**

**End**

_**And so…that's chapter 3, same thing as last author note. Review please! Por favor!**_


	4. The White Satin Gown

_Sigh, _my life sucks.Summer Vacations almost over, one more year of torture. And I don't have anything to do right now so I'm going to update.

D: I DON'T OWN THEM!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**The White Satin Evening Gown**_

**One day, a young man had envied a young lady to the prom.**

"_Hey, do you like…wanna go to the prom?"_

"_Well…I…umm… okay"_

_**But the problem was that she did not have enough money to buy a dress…**_

"_Tara dear, we don't have enough money to buy you one…"_

"_But mom…"_

"_I'm sorry dear, well you could rent one…"_

"_Okay mom…"_

**And so she started walking to the pawn shop which was only a block away, but when she got there she saw a strange man standing outside.**

"_Hey, do you like any of these dresses? They are on sale"_

"_Oh really? They are beautiful…"_

"_Beautiful dresses for beautiful ladies…"_

"_How much for this one?"_

"_Hmm, how much you got?"_

"_10.00"_

"_I'll sell it to ya for 5"_

"_Oh thank you very much"_

**Nothing seemed to be wrong with it, so then the day of the prom.**

"_Hey nice dress, you look awesome!"_

"_Thanks I got it from this guy with a beard outside the pawn shop, so are we dancing or not?"_

"_Sure, of course… why not?"_

**And so they danced and had fun, but then all of the sudden Tara started feeling sick.**

"_Are you okay dude?"_

"_I don't feel good; maybe I should go home…"_

"_Okay, I'll take you…"_

**But then on the way she died suddenly, he took her to the hospital but it was too late. The coroner's autopsy revealed that she had died from poisoning. The analysis revealed that there had been embalming fluid on the dress and that it had entered her skin when she perspired. As for the person who sold her the dress, was never found.**

_**End**_

**Wow, my new record. I updated this story 4 days straight! And not once a month! Hurray for me, I got my idea from the book you know. Blah de blah de blah. Reviw damnit!**


	5. Slithery Dee

Hey guys, today is my 3rd day as an 8th grader. So if you were wondering why my old stories sucked… then well… now you know why. Anyway… I don't have a lot of time so… this is all I can do right now.

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**The Slithery –Dee**_

_The Sithery-Dee, came out of the sea…_

_He ate all the others, but he didn't eat me…_

_The Slither-Dee, he came out to sea…_

_He ate all the others…_

_But he didn't eat…_

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_**End**_

_**This could be the shortest chapter ever but… well I'm going to re write 'Weird'. That is the only story that has survived from the war, and by that I mean that my first 4 stories got erased …well anyways review and read my other stories.**_


	6. The Walk

I know I know, the last chapter didn't have any of the characters in it. But if you used your '_I M A G I N A T I O N' _any character would fit. So anyways… as you may have already noticed… my chapter/stories keep getting shorter. But I think this one is a little longer than last times chapter.

And if anyone cares… today is the last day of my first week of my eight year in school! Muahahaha…I make absolutely no sense huh…he he.

**I forgot to put this in some chapters so my bad I don't own them okay s-o-rr-y!**

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**The Walk**_

_**Beast Boy was walking down the street one day.**_

**_He kept walking until he saw Robin who was also walking down the same path._**

**_Robin looked at Beast Boy._**

_**Beast Boy looked at Robin.**_

_**Robin was scared of Beast Boy.**_

_**Beast Boy was scared of Robin.**_

_**But they both kept on walking, and it began to get dark.**_

_**Robin looked at Beast Boy.**_

_**Beast Boy looked at Robin.**_

**_Robin was very scared of Beast Boy._**

**_Beast Boy was very scared of Robin._**

_**But they still kept walking, and they came to an isolated area.**_

_**Robin looked at Beast Boy.**_

_**Beast Boy looked at Robin.**_

**_Robin was really scared of Beast Boy._**

_**Beast Boy was really scared of Robin.**_

_**Yet they did not stop walking, they got to an even more lonely and dark street.**_

_**Robin looked at Beast Boy.**_

_**Beast Boy looked at Robin.**_

**_Robin was terrible scared of Beast Boy._**

_**And Beast Boy was terrible scared of…**_

"_**AHHHHHH!"**_

**End**

**Hey, wow that was a bit tiresome. Well anyway… review please.**

****


	7. The Red Ribbon

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews…YOU PEOPLE ARE AWSOME! THANKS!

IDONTOWNTHEM!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**The Red Ribbon**_

**There once was a guy named Richard, he was very lonely.**

**Then one day while walking down the street he saw a woman walking down the same street.**

_**Wow, that woman is beautiful… I wonder if she is available.**_

**She was tall, had red hair and was well dressed. But she seemed to have trouble keeping her balance. **

_She seems lonely… I wonder why…_

**He walked up next to her, she smiled at him. It was a 'how's it going' kind of smile.**

"_Hello…My name is Kori…"_

"_Oh um…My name is Richard…"_

**The minute they looked in each others eyes, Richard fell in love. She was so nice, and he was helpless against her charm.**

"_How are you…"_

"_I'm fine, thank you for your concern Richard"_

**He hoped that she did not have a boyfriend.**

"_Would you…could you like…could we…?"_

"_Are you asking me on a date?"_

"_Well… I know that I just met you and…"_

"_It's alright, how about tomorrow at 10:00 pm?"_

"_The park"_

"_Sure why not…"_

**And so they walked their separate ways, but then he noticed that she had a Red Ribbon tied around her neck.**

**The next night they met at the park just as planned, they walked. Richard noticed that she was still wearing the same red ribbon as the day before.**

_I wonder why she wears that ribbon on her neck…I guess it's a girl thing…_

**They talked and talked, and Richard was thinking that he had found his perfect match.**

"_It's been a nice night; do you wish to keep going out?"_

"_I think I would Richard…"_

"_So how about tomorrow, at the same time and place?"_

"_How about going to the beach at 4:00?"_

"_Sure okay…where ever you want to go…"_

**And so the next day they went to the beach. But for some reason Kori did not want to get in the water.**

"_Come on the water's fine"_

"_I can't"_

"_Why not"_

"_I can't tell you…"_

"_Oh come on…"_

"_I just don't…"_

**Richard got an idea, since she was wearing the same ribbon today he figured it meant a lot to her so…**

"_Fine…if you don't want to come in…"_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Then you'll have to come in to get your ribbon…"_

**He ran behind her and untied the ribbon…**

"_Don't…"_

**And her head fell off…**

**End**

_**How was this one? Lame? Review!**_


	8. The Appointment

Wow, and to think I was going to delete the first chapter because I thought nobody was going to like it. My first story to get more than 15 reviews! Party! (Takes out a soda) Wild party! Lolz.

IDONTOWNTHEM!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**The Appointment**_

**One fine day in a small town…**

"_Dude! You finished all the flipping chips!"_

"_Say what! You ate them all!"_

"_No I didn't!"_

"_Did to"_

"_Did not!"_

"_Did too!"_

**Etc. So after about ten minutes of that…**

"_Fine then, tic tack toe…who ever loses has to go buy some more!"_

"_Fine! You better get to the door cuz I'm the tic tack toe king!"_

**And after many…many…seconds of intense X and O making…**

"_Ha I win Gar!"_

"_Hey no fair you cheated._

"_Did not…Go before we start again…"_

"_FINE THEN I'LL GO!"_

"_Hah…sucker…"_

"_I heard that!"_

**And so he went to the store and…**

"_What do you mean 2.50?"_

"_The sum of the price of that soda and bag of chips is 2.50…"_

"_Soda! What soda? How can one bag of chips cost…"_

"_Will you just pay for the damn soda boy?"_

"_What soda?_

"_The one that's in your hand!"_

"_Oh…right…my bad…"_

**On his way back home, he saw death. He pointed at him. And he ran the rest of the way home.**

"_Hey! Here are the friken chips…and a Pepsi! You can have them!"_

"_Oh thanks…hey what's wrong why are you all sweaty?"_

"_Death. Wants to Kill Me. Ran. Raining outside!"_

"_Oh really ?"_

"_Yeah, can I borrow your car?"_

"_Umm…okay why?"_

"_I'm going to go to the city for a couple of days until death leaves!"_

"_Okay then…be careful…"_

**Five minutes passed and Victor decided that he was going to have a word with death.**

"_Hey why did you scare my friend? And he's to young to die so…"_

"_**Oh I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare him… I was just surprised to see him here…you see… I have an appointment with him in one minute…"**_

**End **

**Hey guys…I know this one isn't really scary but well…you know…they don't _have _to be scary.**

**Review please!**


	9. The Girl Who Stood On a Grave

Hey guys…picture day…grr! I hate picture day…anyway… here's chapter nine.

IDONTOWNTHEM!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

**_The Girl Who Stood On a Grave_**

_**One Sunday night, not long ago… there was a party. The party was just acroos the street from the cementary.**_

"_This old guy told me that kids should never stand on a grave after dark…"_

"_Oh come on Richard, that's just stupid"_

"_Yeah, what could happen…I bet Rae could go there at night and not be scared right? _

_Rae?"_

"_I know it's a superstition but…"_

"_I'll give you 5 bucks if you do…!"_

"_But take this knife and stick it in one of the graves so we'll know you were there…"_

"_Fine…I'm not scared…I'll go right now!"_

_**So she left, it was very dark and cold outside. **_

**_Her skirt wasn't the best thing to wear in this kind of weather, and her thin sweater didn't help much either._**

"_What was that...oh it was me…?'_

"_Come on Raven…focus… just go to the stupid grave… And put the knife in…"_

**_She was scared; she jumped at every small noise. _**

**_Screamed when she saw her shadow, tripped on every rock. _**

"_There's nothing to be afraid of… they are dead…what could they possibly do to me?"_

**_There were all kinds of tombstones…Big ones, Small ones… old ones, new ones. She decided to just pick one at random. It was the biggest one in the cemetery._**

"_This one should be pretty easy to point out… okay ill just put it here…"_

_**She stuck the knife in the soil and started to get up but…she could not…Some thing was holding her back!**_

"_Oh no something's got me!"_

**_She tried to get up again, but she still couldn't. She got so frightened and just fell to the ground. Dead._**

_**The next day the others went to look for her and found her body sprawled across the grave, the knife had pinned her skirt and pinned her to the ground.**_

_**She died of fright.**_

_**End**_

**Hey how was this one? Okay I hope. Review please. Any story you would like to see up?**


	10. Harold

Very well, I see that more than one person voted for 'Harold'. So here you go.

10 CHAPTERS! MY NEW RECORD HURRAY FOR ME!

IDONTOWNTHEM!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**Harold**_

_**There once were two young farmers. Richard and Garfield. When it got too hot in the valley they took the sheep to a cool green pasture up in the mountains.**_

_**And they usually stayed there for a month or so to make sure the sheep would be well fed.**_

"_Its time to take the sheep, its getting to hot over here…"_

"_Yeah you're right…I think we should"_

"_Take the shovel and the stool…"_

"_Why do I always have to take it?"_

"_Because I said so…"_

"_Okay fine then 'dick'…"_

_**The work they did up in the mountains was pretty easy, but it got really boring after a while. **_

**_Herding the sheep, cleaning the hut and tending the crops._**

_**In the hut they ate their usual supper, baked potatoes and beans.**_

"_Man this food sucks…"_

"_Well technically you made it…"_

"_I know but…"_

"_Yeah it does taste a little bad…"_

_**It was always the same thing, eat, work, and sleep. Every single day it was the same routine, but one day Garfield had an Idea.**_

"_Hey, why don't we make a life sized doll?"_

"_Yeah let's make one that looks like that old coot Wilson…"_

_**And so they did, they made it out old salt sacks stuffed with hay. They gave it a pointy nose and one sinister looking eye. **_

**_Then they added grey string for hair, and an evil grin. And they named it Harold for no reason in particular._**

"_Ha ha that doll looks so retarded…!"_

"_Yeah it does!"_

_**Every day on their way to the field they tied the doll to a pole in the middle of the field to scare away birds and any intruder. **_

_**And they brought it inside every night so that no one would try to steal it or destroy it.**_

_**When they felt like messing around, they sometimes asked:**_

"_How's it going? Did you see any hot babes out there?"_

"_How are the sheep?"_

_**And one of them would make a squeaky voice and say:**_

"_I saw your momma, the sheep are awesome"_

_**And they would laugh and laugh. But… of course…Harold would not.**_

_**When ever something went wrong they would take their anger out on Harold.**_

_**They punched him, they screamed at him**_

**_. And some times one of them would take some of their horrible food and smear it all over Harold's face._**

"_Do you like the food? No? Well that's too damn bad!"_

"_You have to eat it or else…"_

**_And they would howl with laughter, but then one night while Garfield smeared food on the dolls face… it grunted._**

"_Did you hear that dude?"_

"_Whoa… yeah I did… I saw him do it…"_

"_How can a fucken doll grunt? It's made out of sacks of straw!"_

"_Maybe we should just burn it… then it won't do anything else…"_

"_Oh come on lets not do something stupid… we don't know why it happened… lets just keep an eye on him…when we go back to the farm we'll just leave him behind…"_

"_Okay then… I try not to say I told you so if something happen…"_

"_What can a stupid doll do to me?"_

_**So they just left the doll sitting in a corner of the small hut. **_

_**They didn't go near it anymore; now and then the doll would make noises… but didn't do much else.**_

_**They just kept telling themselves that it was probably just a mouse that was making all those noises.**_

"_It's just a doll right…"_

"_It can't hurt us so…"_

"_Yeah I don't think he will actually hurt us…"_

_**Then one night, Richard noticed something odd.**_

"_The doll is…**growing**…"_

"_Maybe it's just our imagination…we've been here to long…its getting to us."_

_**The next morning while they were eating corn, Harold stood up and left the hut. **_

_**He got on the roof and ran back and forth, making knocking noises. **_

_**He did that for a long time.**_

_**The morning after her got off the roof and went to a far corner of the field.**_

"_That thing is really creeping me out…"_

"_I'm telling you… lets burn it…"_

"_You know what, let's just take the sheep and go…"_

"_Okay then…"_

_**They left, when they looked around and didn't see the doll anywhere they felt like they had escaped great danger. **_

**_They started singing and joking around, but when they had walked a mile or so they realized they had left their best stool behind. _**

_**It would cost a lot to replace it.**_

"_Dude don't worry I'll go… there's nothing to be scared off… after all what can a stupid doll do to me?"_

"_Fine… but be careful…"_

'_I'm telling you… that doll won't do anything, I'll catch up with you okay"_

_**And so Richard started walking towards the valley, and when he reached a small hill on the path he looked back for Garfield. **_

_**He was nowhere in sight, but he did see Harold.**_

_**Richard watched as he kneeled stretched out a bloody skin to dry out on the roof.**_

_**End**_

**MuahahahAHA How was this one guys, this one goes out to the people that requested it. You know who you are. Watch out behind you! AHHH! REVIEW BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!**


	11. The Hook

Hey, sorry if you really hoped that was a chapter. But this time it really is, so yeah. Argh! I have the flu!

So yeah, that was sort of why I didn't update yesterday.

And see how much I care about you peoples!

I'm sick and I'm up to write this chapter! Almost 50 reviews…

WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

IDONTOWNTHEM!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**The Hook**_

_**Garfield and Raven went to the movies one Friday the thirteenth. Then they took Garfield's truck, they parked it on top of a hill where they could see the city lights.**_

"_Do you like the view from up here?"_

"_It's beautiful Gar…"_

"_Not as beautiful as you are dear…"_

"_Aww thanks…I wonder wants on the radio right now…"_

"_You want to listen to the radio? Okay…"_

_**Garfield turned on the radio, there was an important announcement. It said that a murderer had escaped from a nearby prison. **_

_**He carried a knife and had a hook for a hand.**_

"_We should roll up our windows…"_

"_Good thinking Rae…"_

"_Maybe we should just go home…The prison is nearby… he could be around here…"_

"_Oh come on Rae… Its only 10 o'clock …"_

"_I don't care what time it is… I want to go home **now!**"_

"_Look Rae… the doors are locked and were on a hill… he wont attack us…"_

"_He could use his hook to break the window and…and…"_

_**Garfield was starting to get annoyed; he had planned something nice for her. And now she was ruining it, he just had to turn the radio on…**_

"_Girls always get scared easily…"_

_**He started the car, and Raven yelped. She said she heard someone scratching on her car door.**_

"_Did you hear that!'_

"_Youre being paranoid Rae…"_

"_It Sounded like someone was trying to get in…"_

**_Their car roared away, and on the way home._**

"_Yeah right… I sure did …Come on baby… You're 100 safe…"_

"_Are you making fun of me?"_

"_Of course not baby, stop being paranoid…"_

_**Soon they got to her house.**_

"_Would you like to come in to have a cup of cocoa?"_

"_No thanks Rae… I got to go home…"_

_**He got out of the car and went around to open her door, he gasped. On the door handle,**_

_**There was a bloody Hook.**_

_**End**_

**Sorry guys, hey I have a question for you guys… Where are you? I mean like what city or state?**

**And if anyone cares… I'm in Los Angeles, California.**

**Oh and any requests?**

**Review please!**


	12. The Man in the Middle

Hey people, thanks for the nice reviews. Wow, 56 reviews at the moment. Awesome! Never had this many reviews… ill try to keep going. I usually never dedicate this much time to writing, and 12 chapters… wow. I'll see how long I can keep this up maybe ill keep going until you guys get bored with me.

IDONTOWNTHEM!

BUT I DO OWN THE WHOLE FOLK TALE REWRITE IDEA! SO DON'T COPY MY 'ORIGINAL' IDEA! OKAY! Or Harold will eat your brain!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**The Man in the Middle**_

**_It was almost midnight; Raven had gotten on a subway train at 13th street after visiting her friend._**

"_Don't worry, the subway is safe… there's always a policeman on duty…"_

_**Her friend had said, but that night she didn't see one on the train. She was the only one in the subway car.**_

"_Where is everyone?"_

**_At 16th street, three tough looking guys got on; two were holding up the third. He looked drunk, his head rolled around, his feet wouldn't move._**

"_Well… at least I won't be alone…"_

**_The men sat down, with the 'drunken' guy in the middle. His head rested on one of the guys shoulders. He seemed to be staring straight at raven, she tried to ignore him._**

"_Oooookay…SOME-one has staring problems…"_

**_At 20th street, one of the men stood up and said:_**

"_Take it easy Mumbo…"_

**_To the man in the middle, and got off the train. Then at 24th street, Mumbo's other friend got up and said:_**

"_You'll be fine…"_

**_And then he got off._**

**_So now the only people on the train were Raven and Mumbo. _**

_**Just then the train went around a sharp curb and Mumbo pitched onto the floor at Ravens feet.**_

_**When she looked down at him she saw a trickle of blood on the side of his head, and above it… a bullet hole.**_

_**End**_

**Sorry for the 'long' delay, I was busy and… well sorry to keep you waiting. Hope this isn't too boring. So as usual…Review please!**


	13. Strangers

Hey…just 2 reviews away from 60 percent of 100. Sorry, got math on my mind…test tomorrow. So, yeah…Well here's chapter 13.

IDONTOWNTHEM!

BUTIDOOWNTHEWHOLEFOLKTALEREWRITEIDEA!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**Strangers**_

_**A young man and a young woman sat next to each other on a train. The young woman took out a book and began reading.**_

_**The train stopped at many stations but she didn't look up from her book, not once.**_

_**The young man watched her for a while, and asked**_

"_What are you reading?"_

_**She looked up from her book and said**_

"_It's a ghost story; it's very good and VERY spooky…"_

**_The young man raised an eyebrow_**

"_Do you believe in ghosts?"_

_**He asked.**_

"_Yeah, I do…There are ghosts everywhere…you know?"_

_**He shook his head and said**_

"_I don't believe in them, it's just a lot of superstition… I've never seen a ghost in my whole life…not one."_

_**The young lady smirked and said**_

"_Haven't you?"_

_**And vanished.**_

_**End**_

**Wow 13 chapters! Yay! Review Please!**

**Oh and if anyone wants to 'see' me…go to my profile and go to the Myspace link.**

** add me, comment, leave a message or whatever...**


	14. High Beam's

Hey people, thanks for reading my lame writing. I really appreciate the nice reviews, so well here's the next chapter/story.

IDONTOWNTHEM!

BUTIDOOWNTHEWHOLEFOLKTALEREWRITEIDEA!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**High Beams**_

**_It was a beautiful Friday night; Tara was driving her old green sedan. She was a senior at MCOA. _**

**_She lived in a small building in the outskirts of town. _**

_**She had to drive 6 miles to get to the school and back, so she had to drive for some time.**_

"_Hmm, I wonder what movies on right now? I'll go to the theater, its too boring here…"_

**_After the movie, Tara got in her car and started driving home. _**

_**She noticed that a blue pick-up truck was following her out of the parking lot, a few minutes passed and the truck was still following her.**_

"_I guess were going in the same direction…"_

_**She was getting worried; she kept checking her rear view mirror. **_

_**Every time she changed her speed, the truck changed his speed.**_

_**When she passed a car, so did he.**_

"_Oookay…this is starting to get a little…odd…"_

**_Then he turned on his High Beams,  flooding her car with a bright light. He left them on for about a minute._**

"_Maybe he wants to pass me…or something…"_

_**She turned to the road that went to her part of town, usually not many people drove down that road. **_

**_But the truck kept following her, by this point she was officially scared._**

"_Who the hell is this!"_

**_She drove faster, but the truck driver stayed right behind her._**

**_Then he turned on his High Beams, and after another minute, he turned them off again._**

_**And then he did it again.**_

"_Who is this guy? What the hell does he want from me?" _

**_She drove even faster, but he didn't stay away. He turned his HighBeams on again, then off again. _**

_**And after another minute he turned them back on, and left them on.**_

"_Jesus Christ! Why wont he leave me alone!"_

**_Then after what felt like an eternity, she finally reached her driveway. _**

**_The truck did the same, she ran out of her car. _**

_**She ran to her house and screamed**_

"_Call the police!"_

_**From the truck she could see that the truck driver had a gun in his hand, the police arrived about 5 minutes later.**_

**_As they started to arrest him, he pointed at the girl's car and yelled_**

"_You don't want me!... you want **Him **!"_

_**Crouched behind the drivers seat… was another man with a knife.**_

_**End**_

**I apologize for the delay, the evil homework demons didn't let me update.**

**So how was this one?**

**(My B-Day is in 2 weeks! Hurray)**

**My goal is to get to 65 reviews before I turn 13… ( Yeah… I'm barely reaching 13…I'm so lame.) **

**So next time, check your back seat for the local murderer. _Drive safely…Muahahaha!_**

_**Review please!**_


	15. Cold as Clay

Hmm… 5 more days… and 3 more reviews till my goal. Will you help me reach it? Will you?

Or are you too busy?

Well anyways…here's another one… 'Sigh'.

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

**_Cold as Clay_**

_There once was a farmer who had a beautiful daughter who he cared for more than anything in the world._

_Her name was Tara Markov, one day she fell in love with one of her fathers helpers._

"_**Did it hurt?"**_

"_**What did?"**_

"_**When you fell from above?"**_

"_**Aww, Garfield… I like you too…"**_

_He was a young man, with slender but sturdy build. His name was Garfield. But her father didn't think he was good enough to be her boyfriend._

"_**Don't talk to that piece of trash, you deserve better…"**_

"_**But I love him!"**_

"_**He isn't worthy of your presence!"**_

"_**I HATE YOU!"**_

_To keep them separated, he sent his daughter to the other side of the state._

"_**I don't want to go!"**_

"_**Get in the car!"**_

"_**Tara! Please don't make her go!"**_

"_**She is my daughter; she has to listen to me!"**_

"_**But…but we are in love…."**_

"_**He only likes you because you have money…."**_

"**_I'll call her every day; I'll write to her…nothing will keep us apart!"_**

"_**Yeah yeah, over my dead body… Get IN THE CAR! Tara!**_

_He sent her to her aunt's house, miles away. But not long after she left, Garfield lost his life. _

_While on his way to work, a pick up truck carrying crates full of potatoes lost one of them and it hit him on the back of the head._

_Killing him instantly._

"_**Why hasn't he called me? He promised… maybe my father was right…"**_

_Her father didn't want to tell her the bad news; he thought that if he told her… she might kill herself._

_So she went on thinking about the life they could have had._

"_**I thought we were meant to be… but I guess I was wrong…"**_

_But then, weeks later, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and there was Garfield, a little pale, but otherwise looked the same._

"_**Your dad told me to come and get you, borrowed his truck"**_

"**_Are you alright? You sound a little… are you sick?"_**

"_**No…but my head hurts…"**_

_She packed a few things, and they got in the car._

"_**It hurts a lot…"**_

_She put her hand on his forehead._

"**_Whoa… you're as cold as clay. I hope you're not getting sick…"_**

_Then she tied her handkerchief around his head, and in a few hours, they reached the farm. She got out and knocked on the door._

"_**Did you send for me?"**_

"_**No I did not…If I did… I would have called first."**_

"**_But Garfield said…"_**

"_**What?"**_

"_**You know…Garfield… the one I loved…and you hated…"**_

"**_I know who Garfield is… I meant…what you mean by 'he said'…"_**

"**_Well I was talking to him and… anyways… he's right…"_**

_She turned around to point to him, but no one was there. The car was still on, but there was no sigh of Garfield._

"**_Tara… I wasn't sure if I should have told you… but you need to know…" _**

"_**What?"**_

"_**Well… a few days after you left… Garfield died…"**_

"_**What? But I just talked to him…he drove me here…"**_

"**_If you don't believe me then…"_**

_He took her to Garfield's parents, and they decided to open his grave to show her._

_The corpse was is the coffin, and around its head… was her handkerchief._

_**The End**_

**So…just need 3 more reviews to get to my goal. The more the merrier… 'sigh' so please review!**


	16. Room For One More

Hey guys, how long has it been? 1 week? 2? Since I put a chapter up? Well last time I did not get that many reviews… is it because you are getting bored with me or something? Do I suck? Maybe I should just stop writing… unless someone wants me to keep going…

IDONTOWNTHETITANSBUTIDOOWNTHISBRANDNEWBOXOFWONKANERDSSOURCANDY!!YAYFORME!!IWILLSTOPTALKINGINCAPITALLETTERSRIGHTABOUT, NOW!

_**Scary Stories Re-Told**_

_**Room for One More**_

Garfield Logan came to New York on a business trip, his first business trip of his new job.

He stayed at his long time friend Richard's house, they had a good time.

But when it was time to sleep, Garfield could not sleep.

He tossed and turned for a while, and then sometime later, he heard a car stop in front of their window.

He walked to the window; he saw a black hearse with flames shooting from the window and tail pipe. Through the flames he could see 5 people sitting there, tied up.

The hearse driver looked at him with his inhuman, black orbs. His face was a white as a sheet; Garfield could clearly see all the details of his skull.

The driver pointed a bony finger at him and patted the seat next to him, he grinned and said

"_There is room for one more…"_

In the most daunting voice he had ever heard. Garfield gasped, he was about to wake up his friend but then the hearse drove and melted into the ground.

He heard a couple of screams of agony from deep underground. He shuddered, he got back into bed.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x/X.X\.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Dude, you were probably just having a bad dream…"

The next day, first thing in the morning, Garfield had told Richard what happened. He was hoping that he would provide some comfort, but he saw that his hopes were useless.

Richard did not believe a word he said.

"I'm serious! There were flames and the evil driver and …and…"

He practically begged for him to say that he was not insane.

"Yeah, yeah… same ol' Garfield… always with the crazy stories…"

After breakfast they left to work, it was one of the new buildings. Garfield was feeling nervous all day; he kept saying that it was probably a sign or something.

But Richard kept telling him

"There's nothing to worry about, nothing's gonna happen…"

That afternoon, Garfield was still frightened. Richard kept telling him to toughen up, as they waited for the elevator Garfield said

"Hey, maybe we should take the stairs…"

And Richard said

"Oh nonsense…"

The elevator arrived and they could see that it was very crowded. Richard squeezed inside. Then he said

"Hey, there's room for one more…"

Garfield hesitated, he was about to get on but then another man added

"Yeah, room for one more…"

He looked almost exactly like the hearse driver. Garfield backed off and said

"Not thanks, ill take the stairs…"

Richard waved and said

"Fine then, see you back at my house…"

The doors closed and Garfield started to head for the stairs, then he heard the screams of many people as the elevator fell to the bottom.

Everyone aboard was killed.

**The End**

**So there is my long awaited…no not really… nobody missed me these last two weeks… well anyway… review please!**

**Evanescence- The Open Door is so awesome!! I was listening to it while I wrote this… please review…!**


End file.
